Ben 10 Fights Charmcaster at Skull Rock
Once at Skull Rock, Ben and Gwen found a good hiding place to see Kai on a small rock in the water while Charmcaster was on the boat and Animo tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, here's my proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Ben 10 Pan, and I shall set you free" Charmcaster said. "You witch!" Ben whispered angrily. "Poor Kai." Gwen whispered. "I'm a lady of my word, aren't I?" Charmcaster asked Animo. "Well, yes. Always, captain!" he said. "You'd better talk, before the tide comes in!" Charmcaster said. Kai ignored her. "I'll show that magicfish!" Ben whispered then winked at Gwen, "Stay here, Gwen. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Gwen in confusion, not particularly liking the sound of that, as Ben went to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember, there is no path through water to the happy hunting grounds." Charmcaster declared to Kai. Kai still did not speak, and Charmcaster's face turned crimson with fury as she grabbed her and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, KAI GREEN!" Then Ben spoke in a deep voice "Omnitrixus, great spirit of mighty sea water, speaks! Beware, Charmcaster! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, Animo?" asked Charmcaster. "It's an evil spirit, captain!" Animo stammered. "Stand by, while I take a look around!" Charmcaster said as she drew out her sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Charmcaster took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Ben flew up to Gwen. "Psst, Gwen," Ben whispered to her. Gwen saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Ben said, and he hid behind a taller rock, cupped his hands over his mouth, and spoke into them, imitating Charmcaster's voice. "Dr. Animo?" "Ah, yes, m'am?" Animo answered, thinking it was Charmcaster. "Release the princess and take her back to her people." Ben said in Charmcaster's voice. "Aye, aye, m'am!" Animo said, "Release the…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, captain!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, DOCTOR!" Ben roared in Charmcaster's voice. "Aye, aye!" Animo agreed. Ben smirked, and Gwen giggled. Meanwhile, Charmcaster was still looking for the spirit when she heard a voice. "Well, at least that girl is coming to her senses." Charmcaster turned to see what is was and was startled. "What the-!?" Animo was rowing the boat away from the island with Kai. "I told her all along you wouldn't betray Ben 10 Pan." "And just what do you think you're doing, Animo?" asked Charmcaster kindly at first as she stopped the boat with her foot. "Just what you told me, captain. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Charmcaster. "Why, yes, captain." the doctor said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HER BACK, YOU IDIOT!" Charmcaster yelled, as she kicked the boat toward the island again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Animo!" called Charmcaster's voice again. Charmcaster stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Charmcaster smirked evilly at this. She knew who it was. Animo put Kai back on the rock. "Putting her back like you said, captain." "I said nothing of the sort." Ben said in Charmcaster's voice. Now Animo was very confused. "But captain, didn't you just say to go…" Ben slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Charmcaster was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Animo" Ben said in Charmcaster's voice. "Take the princess back to her people." And then, he shrieked, still in Charmcaster's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, captain." Animo said dejectedly. "Oh, and one more thing," Ben said in the same voice he used, as Charmcaster found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to the best of the rum." Gwen saw Charmcaster lifting up her sword and gave a sharp gasp in horror. "BEN!" she screamed. Charmcaster brought her blade down, and Gwen buried her face in her hands sadly. "Here's your spirit, Animo!" she said, as she held up her sword. But she realized she only got Ben's hoodie. Ben flew down around Animo and back up. Animo shouted, "It's that blasted Ben 10 Pan!" Gwen looked back in surprise, then sighed in relief. Ben flew back up and took his hoodie from Charmcaster. "You rotten brat!" Charmcaster cursed. "Thank you, Charmy!" Ben smiled and bowed. "Come down, boy," Charmy called, holding up her sword. "if you want a taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Gwen!" Ben laughed, as he flew down at Charmcaster, clearly seeing all this as a game. "Oh Ben, please be careful!" Gwen called in worry. Ben stood on one foot to bend down on Charmcaster's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Ben then flew down and pulled Animo's hood over his eyes. Charmcaster tried to strike him down, but she missed as Ben grabbed her blaster and went to Animo, who pulled his hood off. "Try your luck, Dr. Animo?" Ben asked, as he started flying around while Animo tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Charmcaster called to her minion. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Ben flew up in front of Charmcaster. "Right here, Animo!" Animo aimed it as Charmcaster gasped in horror. "HOLD IT YOU FOOL!" she screamed, flailing around in a blind panic. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" But the doctor fired, missed Ben, and instead hit Charmcaster as she fell down, the sound of the blast echoing throughout the island. "Captain?" asked Animo and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Gwen said, sorrowfully burying her face in her arms. Even Charmcaster didn't deserve that! "What a pity, Dr. Animo," Ben said, as he took Charmcaster's fallen hood and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain." Little did he know that Charmcaster, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab him with her sword! "Captain!" Animo cheered. Well, that spoiled it for Charmcaster as Ben turned to her. "In the back, Charmy?" Ben teased, waving a finger at her. Charmcaster tried to stab Ben , but he ducked, and she stabbed her hood instead. Annoyed, she put her hood back on. Ben got his own sword. Then he and Charmcaster clashed their blades back and forth. Distressed, Gwen covered her eyes as the two enemies fought, only to later open her fingers and peek through curiously. "Give it to him, captain! Cleave him to the brisket!" Animo cheered. But Ben made a fool of Charmcaster again by pulling her skirt up, exposing her purple high-cut briefs, and then pulled on her ponytail. Charmcaster got angrier and attacked Ben again, but Ben defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, Ben 10 Pan!" Charmcaster said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Ben smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Ben has no worries because he can fly...but Charmcaster couldn't! Charmcaster gasped and screamed as she took a plunge, wildly clawing at the air and finally using her sword to hold onto the edge of the cliff at the last minute. She now hung precariously above the water. Ben grinned, it was time to have some fun! He put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Charmcaster, taunting her. "Well, well. A magicfish on a hook!" Charmcaster burst into frustrated tears at this insult, feeling humiliated. "I'll get you for this, Ben 10 Pan!" she sobbed as she shook her fist, tears flowing down her cheeks, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Ben heard some tick-tock noises. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock... Ben, knowing who it was, grinned and playfully put a hand to his ear. "I say, Charmy. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Charmcaster was in fear as she recognized that tick-tock noise: the sound of the giant Ripjaws who craved her flesh above all others. She then looked down. "NO!" She saw the Ripjaw's eyes down below in the water, and then the Ripjaw's whole head emerged. He saw her dangling from the cliff like bait and got a big delighted smile on his face, and then leapt at her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Charmcaster screamed, as the Ripjaws bit down with a great chomp and got the end of her coat in his jaws, ripping it straight from Charmcaster's body. The Ripjaws landed back in the water and ate the clothes, loudly smacking his jaws and then licking his lips happily afterward. Ben liked the sight of that! "Oh, Mr. Ripjaws," he called down in a playful tone, "Do you like magicfish?" The Ripjaws nodded excitedly. "You do?" Ben asked enthusiastically, bending a leg behind him. Gwen gasped in horror. "Oh, Ben, no!" she said forcefully. "Aw, I'm just having a little fun!" Ben replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Besides, Charmcaster is the bad guy!" He then paused and cheerfully remarked "Well, girl!" and laughed. Ben's laughter continued as Charmcaster, her uniform torn, tried to escape, but the Ripjaws jumped back up and got her trousers in his mouth and he pulled them down, revealing her purple high-cut briefs. She pulled, squeezed and wiggled her way back into her trousers, but her sword lost grip, and she fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" She landed in the Ripjaw's jaws, which slammed shut as he dove back underwater. Ben laughed, while Gwen shuddered and buried her face back in her hands. A few seconds later, Charmcaster emerged again, her clothes even more torn and exposing much of her bare skin, screaming, "ANIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" while holding on the Ripjaw's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, captain!" Animo said, as he got into his boat, "Stay right there now, m'am! I'll save you, m'am!" Charmcaster tried to escape the Ripjaw's mouth, but he kept snapping his jaws as Charmcaster put her feet on them while screaming, "ANIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And she held on, but the Ripjaws bruised her big toe by biting it, snapping off her boot, and making her scream as she jumped into the air and clutched her bare foot. She fell head first into his mouth, but her feet saved her. As for Animo, he kept rowing to his young captain with all his might. When the Ripjaws resurfaced, Charmcaster was still holding his mouth open. The Ripjaws whacked Charmcaster on the hand with his tail. "Ow!" she yelled. The Ripjaws used his jaws to snap at the girl, and Charmcaster fled for her life. She landed on the Ripjaws' snout, looked into his eyes, as the Ripjaws smiled. "Captain! Captain!" Animo called, as Charmcaster and the Ripjaws went by him. "ANIMOOOOOOOOO!" Charmcaster cried, as she ran over the Ripjaws and leapt off at his tail, "ANIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Animo tried to catch her, but the Ripjaws popped up again and got her in his mouth, grinning in satisfaction at the taste of her afterward. "Give her back!" Animo said, as he used one of the oars to hit the Ripjaws on the head, but he also hit Charmcaster on the head, sending the Ripjaws and herself to the bottom of the sea. "ANIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Charmcaster screamed, as she swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Charmcaster panicked, as Animo rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But she was standing up on the boat, and she hit her head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. The Ripjaws looked delighted and swam for her. Charmcaster swam up, her silver hair covering her face. She parted her hair only to scream again when she saw the hungry Ripjaws coming her way and swam for it. She hit her head on the wall again, and the Ripjaws smashed it down. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Charmcaster screamed, as she ran away while being chased by the Ripjaws, who snapped his jaws behind her, unwilling to stop until he got her back inside his stomach. Category:Peter Pan Parts